The present invention relates to display devices and apparatus for holding signs and methods and means for fabricating such display devices.
The prior art includes brackets for holding signs which have channels closed by spring means or the resilient pressure of the channel material. In such arrangements the sides of the channel are forced apart by insertion of the sign. This arrangement is not satisfactory for outdoor use such as on the top of a gas pump or in a yard where occasionally there is high wind and also where people might bump the top of the pump and the sign from time to time. The problem is that of holding a simple folded sign arrangement in place in the earth where the sign is easily removed and replaced, but at the same time at a complete cost that is not prohibitive for the use intended. More elaborate arrangements employing spring means and latches will hold the sign in place, but such devices are too expensive and difficult to manipulate in replacing the signs. Also included in the prior art are display devices of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,682 which discloses a device constructed as a two-sided sign from folded sheet material such as plastic or cardboard having the side edges joined and sealed by glue to provide an overseas cap-like arrangement and the bottom edges along the bottom opening each having an inwardly bent tab fitting into a respective side bracket which comprises a case attached by pressure sensitive tape to a surface such as the top of a gas pump or like platform and depressions or indentations on each side of the case in which the sign tab fits. A bottom plate on the case with an upturned edge provides a bottom channel in which the depending side plates of the top cover cap extend to provide a closed slot overlying the respective indentations in which fit the tab thereby making it difficult to displace the sign from the bracket.